sayiloveyoufandomcom-20200215-history
Yamato Kurosawa
(Japanese) Leraldo Anzaldua (English) |gallery = No}} "When it comes to people you really love, you don't care about yourself." - Yamato Kurosawa to Megumi Kitagawa in Episode 9. Yamato Kurosawa (黒沢 大和 Kurosawa Yamato) is the main male protagonist in the anime and the most popular boy in his school. He is Mei Tachibana's love interest and current boyfriend. Appearance History When Yamato was in middle school, his friend was a target of the bullies. Instead of helping him out, though, Yamato tried to avoid this friend in public at all times because he was afraid that he would be targeted by the bullies as well. Despite avoiding his friend in public, Yamato still hung out with him secretly. One day, his friend thanked him for talking with him and transferred schools the next day. Yamato has felt guilty since then. Thus his protective actions as of present. Relationships Mei Tachibana When he first meets Mei, he gets hook kicked by her (incorrectly calling it a roundhouse kick) after his friend Kenji Nakanishi lifts her skirt. He later apologizes to her and explains what happened, then going on to say that he'd like to get to know her better and giving her his phone number. A few days after, Mei gets stalked and calls Yamato for help when all her other contacts don't reply. At the time of the call he's doing karaoke with his friends, but he runs to where Mei is when she asks for help. Upon arriving, he pretends to be Mei's boyfriend and then kisses her to make the stalker go away. After the kiss Yamato discovered that was Mei's first kiss, he began to apologize to her. He finds Mei interesting and begins to grow a crush on her despite her at times prickly personality. They begin to date, and he is generally very considerate of Mei and her feelings. He even punched one of his friends when he upset Mei and made her leave suddenly. Mei and Yamato are currently in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. In Chapter 39, they started a sexual relationship. In Volume 11 Chapter 72, Yamato and Mei eventually got married (which now makes her Mei Kurosawa) and they have a son named Ken Kurosawa. Kai Takemura Kai is the bullied friend that Yamato had during middle school. When Kai transfers to Toumei High School, he and Mei become friends. Yamato notices and is quite jealous of how Kai likes Mei, constantly watching their relationship and even going so far as to punch Kai for talking recklessly and not watching out for Mei. However, they reconcile after Kai gives Mei up to Yamato. Asami Oikawa Yamato defended Asami from boys teasing her about her big chest and she idolized him at one point, but he didn't reciprocate her feelings. He had kissed her once to make people that were bullying her go away, which is how Asami found out that he did not return her feelings; he told her that if he had loved her, he wouldn't have kissed her so easily. Still, they maintain a friendly relationship, and Asami supports Yamato's relationship with Mei. Megumi Kitagawa Yamato rejects her the moment she asks him to be her boyfriend because she is a superficial girl—the one thing that Yamato dislikes the most. She attempts to separate Mei from all of her newfound relationships, including Yamato. She manages to get Yamato to agree to a modeling position with her, where she does her best to lure him away from Mei. She creates rumors on how Mei was talking about sex with Kai; while based on the truth, this occurred with another of Mei's friends present that was actually the one to bring up the topic. This causes Yamato to grow distant from Mei. Megumi almost succeeds in taking Yamato for herself, but in the end Mei is still happy and not lonely, the opposite of what Megumi wanted. Nagi Kurosawa Yamato loves his little sister; she and Mei are very similar. However, Nagi is quite jealous of Mei and her older brother's relationship, as he was the only one ever there for her. However, she has a stuffed rabbit named Yamato #2 that Yamato gave to her: an alternate for her to talk to when he isn't there. Daichi Kurosawa Yamato's older brother. He rudely refused to do Asami's hair, but he has a rather good relationship with everyone in general, including his younger brother. Kenji Nakanishi Kenji Nakanishi is Yamato's best friend. He was the reason that Mei and Yamato started to go out in the first place by lifting up Mei's skirt. Trivia * Yamato has kissed almost every girl in the school, except Miki Arai. (Rumor) * Yamato's name means "ancient Japan," "large, great," or "harmony." * Yamato normally wears contacts, and uses glasses to read. * Yamato is one year older than Mei Tachibana. Quotes * "Do you love me?" (to Mei Tachibana) * "Isn't that the very definition of love." * "But I promise it won't happen again with anyone, except for you." (to Mei Tachibana) * "It's a symbol of our love." (to Mei Tachibana) * "When it comes to people you really love... You don't care about yourself." (Episode 9) Category:Characters Category:Toumei High School Category:Male